Something Else All Together
by Profiler Charlee
Summary: She’s rude. She’s bossy. She’s stuck up. She’s annoying. She’s something else all together. *Please R&R cause I'm not sure about the ending*


Title: Something Else All Together

**Title: **Something Else All Together

**Author: **Profiler Charlee

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville, I never will own Smallville, please don't sue me.

**Summary: **She's rude. She's bossy. She's stuck up. She's annoying. She's something else all together.

* * *

**Something Else All Together**

She's _rude._

She's _bossy._

She's _stuck up._

She's _annoying._

She's something else all together.

She's something else that he can't quite put his finger on, he's not entirely sure what it is but he's pretty sure that it's why he's watching her from his seat in the Talon.

Watching her as she sits restlessly next to Chloe, who seems to be talking about something that Clark can only assume has to do with Jimmy.

She looks a little bored, but Clark can tell that she's making an effort to listen to what Chloe is saying because she cares about her cousin.

She cares about her cousin enough to sit down and listen to her troubles even when she has enough troubles of her own, because she's loyal like that.

_She's Loyal._

Maybe that's why he's watching her, because she's loyal enough to listen to your problems and lend an ear to someone she cares about when they need it.

She's loyal enough that she'd do almost anything her sister, Lucy, asked of her, just because she's her sister and it doesn't really matter what Lucy does.

Of course, he's known she was loyal long before this, known since the first day she arrived in Smallville looking for Chloe.

So that can't exactly be that thing about her, because then he should have noticed her from the start.

_She's Feisty._

Something, he has to admit, that he's not entirely used to because Chloe and Lana hardly ever seem to talk back to him.

Lois on the other hand never seems to stop, if she thinks he's done something wrong she's not afraid to give him a piece of her mind.

He doesn't know why exactly but he finds it amazingly refreshing, albeit when he's not thinking how incredibly annoying it is.

He knows that another reason that she does it is because she doesn't want to see him moping around and feeling sorry for himself, and when they're arguing he never does.

_She's Caring._

She seems to show that she cares in a completely different way from anyone else.

Sometimes he thinks she hates him but then she does something completely unexpected that tells him that she really does care.

She'll purposefully put him down just to make sure he stands up for himself and in doing so she makes him even surer of whom he is.

She looks up, Chloe still talking to her, and catches him looking at her then. The smirk on her face lets him know that she'll probably give him hell about it later.

He looks down at the table, in attempt to lessen it, but a few seconds later when he's sure that she's looking back at Chloe he's staring once again.

_She's Independent and Self-sufficient._

Maybe that's the reason that he's staring at her, because any time he's tried to help her she just seems to get annoyed.

Though he knows that it's just because she's always had to look out for herself and she's just not used to having someone there.

He had thought after a while she just get used to him looking out for her, but in truth he should have known better.

_She's Proud._

She's too proud to admit that she might need help from anyone, but she's not always too proud to say thank you when someone is so willing to help her with what's happening.

It's because deep down inside he knows part of her wants someone to care enough to try and save her but she'll never admit it.

_She's Stubborn._

She's so stubborn and never does what she's told when he or even Chloe expressly tell her that it's better if she stays where she is but she can't be held down.

It annoys the hell out of him sometimes, but at the same time she just manages to amaze him and make him admire her for it.

_She's determined._

Like he'd once told her she was like a pit-bull on a pant leg, determined to find out what she needed to, to get her where she wanted to be.

_She's Passionate._

She's almost always completely devoted and passionate about what she's doing especially when she believes in it.

She puts her whole being into doing what she has to do because she really loves doing it and it makes her shine when she's like that.

Maybe that's why he can't seem to take his eyes off her, the passion with which she takes the tasks at hand even when she doesn't really want to do them.

Like working at the Talon, she did it because it was important to his mother, or when Chloe made her dance at the strip club.

_She's Exciting._

She's so different and new from any woman he's ever meet that he can't help but find her somewhat exciting.

She's so unpredictable that it both scares him and thrills him because he's never quite sure what's going to happen next.

He finds that he's scared that something will happen to her but at the same time knows that she can handle herself...

At least most of the time...

And when she can't handle it, he'll be there because in the end she's got his back and he's got hers and he likes that because he's never really had someone do that.

'Hey Smallville!' She calls out to him from across the Talon, obviously finished talking with Chloe. 'When you're done staring what do you say you join me and Chlo for some pizza?'

She got that smirk on her face as she looks at him and he knows that she knows where his eyes were at.

Suddenly he can hear Lana's voice ringing in his ears...

_The best ones always start that way..._

And he thinks that maybe she might have been right after all because Lois maybe rude, bossy, stuck up and annoying...

But those are just the bad way of saying that she's feisty, independent, proud and determined and if you look at things the right way you can see that...

They're something else all together...

And maybe that's why he was staring at her, because he knew, somewhere inside, that she's exactly what he needs.

Because, while she doesn't know his secret _yet_, she understands him in a way that no one else ever really has.


End file.
